


Con "s" no con "z"

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: John está listo para hacerle la importante pregunta a Sherlock.





	Con "s" no con "z"

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic es en honor del día en el que se conocieron Sherlock y John, aunque lamentablemente no me fue posible publicarlo a tiempo.

29 de enero, día en el cual Sherlock y John se habían conocido, John no estaba seguro si Sherlock recordaba la fecha, pero sabía que él jamás podría olvidarla. Desde el primer momento que vio al detective supo que sería el amor de su vida; su caminar elegante cuando se acercó para tomar su celular, su voz de barítono al preguntarle ¿Afganistán o Irak?, su mirada mientras lo observaba y deducía por primera vez, y ese guiño antes de salir del laboratorio, habían marcado un importante momento en su vida.

 

Les había tomado más de tres años poder entablar una relación romántica, no fue fácil, después de que Sherlock se declarara casado con su trabajo, cosa de la cual se había arrepentido a las pocas horas; y John insistiera en que no era gay, saliendo con cuanta chica conocía para demostrar su punto y evitar que su compañero de piso se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, el camino a una relación se había visto lleno de baches, tontos obstáculos que ellos mismos se habían puesto y que no sabían cómo solucionar. Al final la aparición de una coqueta mujer y un arranque de celos por parte de John bastaron para sacar a flote sus sentimientos, culminado con ambos en la cama del detective teniendo sexo salvaje y apasionado.

 

Dos años más tarde John pensó que era hora de dar el siguiente paso, no encontraba sentido a esperar más tiempo, Sherlock era el amor de su vida, estaba loco por él y quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, y que mejor que el aniversario del día en el que se habían conocido para hacer la propuesta.

 

❦❦❦

 

John observaba a Sherlock desde la sala, el pelinegro estaba en el microscopio revisando algunas muestras, llevaba ahí horas y John no encontraba el momento para hablar con él. Parecía ridículo, llevaba más de un mes pensando en cómo hacerlo y aun no lo decidía, habría sido grandioso si Greg les hubiera llamado para algún caso, podía imaginarse perfectamente regresar a Baker después de haberlo resuelto y besarse en el vestíbulo hasta casi perder el sentido, sería entonces cuando sacaría el anillo de la bolsa del pantalón y hacer la importante pregunta, a Sherlock le habría encantado que fuera así.

 

John sabía que a Sherlock le gustaba que fuera directo con él, por lo tanto, eso haría, pero entre más tiempo dejara pasar más nervioso se pondría. Con un fuerte suspiro John se armó de valor y se puso de pie, subió las escaleras en dirección a la que fuera anteriormente su habitación, tomó de la parte de arriba del ropero uno pequeña cajita y la guardó en la bolsa de sus pantalones, antes de salir puso una mano en el marco de la puerta y recargó su frente en ella, tomó algunos respiros, tenía el pulso acelerado y necesitaba controlarse antes de bajar.

 

❦❦❦

 

 _“Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien”_ , era la letanía que se repetía John desde que bajara las escaleras y se parara a un costado de Sherlock, quien continuaba pegado al microscopio.

 

—¿John, necesitas algo? –preguntó el detective al notar que el doctor llevaba un rato a su lado sin decir nada.

 

—Sherlock –dijo con un hilo de voz, carraspeo un poco e inhaló profundamente antes de volver a hablar–. Sherlock… ¿te casarias conmigo?

 

El detective levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y notoriamente confundido, parpadeo en varias ocasiones y veía a John como si de un alien se tratara, estudió su rostro por unos segundos pensando que se trataba de alguna broma, pero su mirada no denotaba nada de eso, encontró nerviosismo, pero no duda, John hablaba en serio.

 

—No, lo siento John, pero no puedo hacer eso, yo no soy así y francamente me sorprende que tú sí.

 

John sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, jamás espero esa respuesta, por supuesto era una posibilidad, pero nunca la llegó a considerar.

 

—Pregúntale a alguien más –dijo Sherlock antes de volver la vista al microscopio.

 

—¿Perdón? –contestó John saliendo un poco de su aturdimiento.

 

—Seguro no faltará quien acepte –dijo el detective con la atención puesta nuevamente en el microscopio.

 

La frialdad de Sherlock fue un golpe duro para John ¿acaso estaba terminando con él? No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, con paso lento y completamente devastado se fue a sentar a la sala, tenía el corazón roto y sentía que se iba a desmayar, llevó una de sus manos al pecho y bajó la cabeza, le costaba trabajo respirar y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Si bien no esperaba la negativa de Sherlock menos aún que quisiera alejarlo de su vida, no tenían que casarse si no quería, pero podían continuar como estaban ¿o no? De cualquier manera le dolería, pero al menos seguirían juntos.

 

La cabeza de John no dejaba de dar vueltas, su mundo se acababa de derrumbar. Cierto es que Sherlock había estado pensativo y distante las últimas dos semanas, nada preocupante para John, el MI6 le había pedido asesoría para un caso altamente confidencial y era lógico que eso mantuviera distraído a Sherlock, jamás imagino que el detective estuviera considerando terminar, según él las cosas marchaban a la perfección.

 

¿Y si había alguien más? Sherlock había mencionado en varias ocasiones a un tal Victor Trevor, un agente del MI6 enviado por Mycroft para proteger a Sherlock cuando no era posible que John lo acompañara a alguna misión del gobierno británico, y que, si mal no recordaba, era el mismo que le había llevado unos papeles tres días atrás. Victor era bien parecido, no tan atractivo como Sherlock, pero no era feo, y eso no le había gustado a John, en su momento le pareció que estaba siendo ridículo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

 

—¿John? –preguntó nuevamente Sherlock.

 

—¿Me hablabas?

 

—Si ¿te preguntaba si te vas a ir este fin de semana?

 

John se paró de un salto, justo cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor Sherlock le acababa de pedir que dejara Baker Street.

 

—¿Me estás corriendo? –preguntó John con incredulidad.

 

—Solo te pregunté si te vas a ir este fin de semana –contestó Sherlock volteando a ver a John, cuyo rostro no supo cómo interpretar.

 

—Perfecto –Contestó molesto el doctor, tomó su celular y cartera que se encontraban a un costado de su computadora en el escritorio, y salió del departamento, abajó se puso su chamarra la cual estaba colgada en el perchero y salió del edificio azotando la puerta.

 

❦❦❦

 

Sherlock no entendía lo que había ocurrido, tan pronto salió John el detective no había podido concentrarse en nada más que en la repentina reacción del doctor, quien no había regresado al departamento en toda la noche. Escribió más de cincuenta mensajes que después borró, revisó la ubicación de su celular y se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Mike, quiso salir para alcanzarlo, pero se forzó a quedarse, sabía que John necesitaba su espacio en estos momentos, pero tampoco quería que pensara que no le importaba y quería saber desesperadamente que había ocurrido, estaba muy preocupado, no entendía que había hecho mal en esta ocasión.

 

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Sherlock escuchó a John llegar, no había dormido en toda la noche y por lo que pudo darse cuenta John tampoco.

 

—¿John? –preguntó Sherlock cuando John pasó a su lado a un costado de las escaleras.

 

El rubio entró a la cocina y con manos temblorosas se sirvió un vaso de agua, después de beberla dejó el vaso en el fregadero del cual se sujetó por unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su respiración mientras Sherlock estaba en la puerta de la cocina observándolo a sus espaldas.

 

—¿John? –volvió a preguntar sin atreverse a acercarse–, ¿John que ocurre?

 

—Solo vine a recoger algo de ropa –contestó John aún con los ojos cerrados y sin voltear a ver a Sherlock– me quedaré unos días con Mike y después….

 

—¿Te vas a ir con Mike, por qué? –peguntó Sherlock dando unos pasos en dirección a John.

 

—Me pediste que me fuera el fin de semana ¿cierto? bueno pues me iré antes –dijo alterado, pero todavía de espaldas.

 

—¿John estas molesto por lo que te dije ayer? –Sherlock escuchó a John reírse sin gracia mientras negaba con la cabeza– John, si estas molesto por mi respuesta y eso significa tanto para ti, entonces lo haré.

 

—¡¿Qué!? –contestó John girándose para enfrentar al detective, quien dio un paso atrás ante el tono amenazante del doctor.

 

—Si es tan importante para ti, puedo hacerlo John.

 

—No, no, no, no quiero tu lastima Sherlock.

 

—No es lastima, es solo que no sabía que era tan importante para ti, John de verdad no tenía ni idea, pero si quieres hacerlo estoy contigo.

 

—Olvídalo Sherlock –dijo John negando con la cabeza y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

 

—John, no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo y por nada del mundo quiero perderte.

 

Algo no encajaba y John comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello, Sherlock no dejaba de retorcer sus manos y se veía muy asustado.

 

—Sherlock…

 

—De verdad si quieres hacerlo, entonces hagámoslo, aunque no sé de dónde voy a conseguir un rifle –dijo el detective comenzando a caminar hacia a la sala.

 

—¿Un rifle? –John caminó atrás de Sherlock, ahora era él quien no entendía nada–, Sherlock dijiste ¿un rifle?

 

—Si, ¿o es una escopeta?

 

—¿Para que quieres una escopeta?

 

—Para cazar.

 

John abrió muy grandes lo ojos.

 

—O lo que sea que se utilice para cazar –Sherlock vio a John que lo observaba con incredulidad.

 

—¿Cazar? –preguntó John casi sin pestañear.

 

—¿No es eso lo que querías, ir a cazar conmigo?

 

La escena del día anterior se recreó en la cabeza de John, entendiendo de golpe lo que había ocurrido, ahora todo tenía sentido. De pronto John estalló con una carcajada, todo el estrés y dolor acumulado en las últimas horas lo llevaron a un ataque de risa que empezó a preocupar a Sherlock.

 

John había acabado sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en su sillón doblado de risa, Sherlock lo observaba parado a unos centímetros frente a él sin saber qué hacer.

 

Después de que John se acomodara mejor en el piso y la risa parecía haber terminado Sherlock volvió a hablar.

 

—¿John, estás bien? –preguntó nervioso.

 

—Si –contestó con un suspiro– ahora lo estoy –respiró con alivio– Ven aquí –dijo dando unos golpecitos con la mano a un costado suyo.

 

El detective se acercó y se sentó junto a él sin saber que esperar, pero un poco más tranquilo al ver que John ya no estaba enojado.

 

—Eres un idiota ¿sabes?, pero yo lo soy aún más por sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Mike tenía razón debí haber aclarado las cosas antes de salir de aquí.

 

—¿De que hablas John?

 

—Sherlock no te pregunte si cazarías conmigo, te pregunté si te casarías conmigo, casar con “s” no con “z”.

 

—¿Casar con “s”?

 

—Si con “s”.

 

Sherlock tragó saliva, con la mirada al frente comenzó a parpadear, abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada y John notó que las manos le temblaban.

 

—Sherlock no tenemos que hacerlo, podemos continuar como estamos, es solo un papel…

 

—Si quiero –contestó rápidamente el detective, girándose para quedar frente a John.

 

—¿Estas seguro?

 

Sherlock asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de John.

 

—Sólo para estar completamente seguro de que haya entendido bien en esta ocasión; te refieres a matrimonio, con un juez y anillos y hasta que la muerte los separe y bla, bla, bla ¿cierto?

 

—Si Sherlock me refiero a “hasta que la muerte nos separe y bla, bla, bla”

 

Sherlock se le fue encima con un abrazo, el cual John correspondió entre risas, el detective temblaba entre sus brazos, por lo que lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo.

 

Después de varios minutos Sherlock se alejó de John con una tímida sonrisa la cual John encontró adorable. El doctor metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó la cajita que desde el día anterior permanecía guardada. Sherlock vio a John abrirla y sacar el anillo de oro blanco conteniendo la respiración.

 

—¿Me permites? –preguntó John en voz baja.

 

El detective asintió, pero su mano no dejaba de temblar, una vez que el doctor le puso el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, Sherlock lo acercó a su rostro, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, jamás pensó que algún día usaría uno de esos, nunca imaginó que un hombre tan maravilloso como John querría pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Al levantar la vista vio que John lo estaba observando, pasó saliva con dificultad y un lagrima se escapó de sus ojos.

 

—Te amo –fueron las palabras de John que lo miraba con adoración.

 

—Yo también te amo John.

 

John pasó el torso de su mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock limpiando así las lágrimas, posteriormente la llevó a la parte de atrás del cuello del detective acercándolo para besarlo, depositando en ese beso todo el amor y felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
